


Shinji's Party

by AriadneEurydice



Series: The Birthday Parties [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, ash loves dick spread the word yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the name omg. I'm in love with the goddamn video. Either way I am going to hell. Anyway! It's Paul's birthday and Reggie's going to give him the best present ever! Ash/Paul, Paul/Ash. Not beta'd and wrote within a three hour time-frame rather than do homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinji's Party

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Mother forgive me, for I have sinned... I should be doing homework and posting a new chap. Instead I wrote porn. I am so sorry.

"Hey Ash!" Reggie said into the monitor, smiling as he saw the younger's face appear on the screen.

"Hey Reggie!" Ash said, smiling when he saw the older brother, he had wondered just who Joy was talking about when she said he was expecting a call.

Behind him Bonnie, Serena and Clemont tried to get a good look at the person Ash was talking to.

"How have you been?" Reggie asked, looking over in the direction of Serena and the others.

"Just fine! I'm in Kalos right now!" Ash said excitedly, "This Is Bonnie, Serena and Clemont!" He gestured to his co. while Serena and the others waved.

"That's cool."

"How are you? How's Paul? Has he beat the battle pyramid yet?"

"We're fine. He's.. well I don't know, haven't seen him since he left. But Yea! He did.. Hey, I need a favor." Reggie said, cutting to the chase.

Ash stopped and looked at the older brother, "Uh yea Reg, what is it?"

"Well, Paul's birthday is coming up soon, and I was wondering if you could-" Reggie was cut off by Ash.

"Yeah of course! I'll come back! Haven't seen the guy in so long!"

"But there's something else Ash." Reggie said, stopping the rambling boy. "Something uh," He blushed and looked at the other three. "Something I need to ask you in private."

Ash stopped, and looked over at the others. "Uh guys, could you uh- leave?" He asked, he knew Reggie would only ask for privacy if it was serious. The others quickly nodded and left, shutting the room door behind them.

"Okay, uh, here goes. I have the perfect idea for a birthday present- but, I need your help." He said, his face turning serious, "I want to give my brother the best birthday gift. One he will never forget."

"Okay! What is it?"

Reggie sucked in some air and looked straight into the camera. "You."

* * *

"Now Paul, I really REALLY REALLY need this herb from the town!" Reggie said as he shoved a book towards his brother.

"Why don't you go get it?" Paul asked angrily, his first day back and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Because I'm really busy!" Reggie whined, Ash was standing outside the back gate, he needed to get Paul out of the house for a whole day! "Please? I am making your birthday cake and-" He began to ramble, already seeing the exasperation in his brother's face.

"FINE!" Paul yelled, "I'll get your damn herbs, just shut the hell up." He said, turning towards the door.

Reggie watched as he walked out of the door, a grin on his face. _Oh yes, this would be a birthday his brother would never forget._

 _"Come on in_ _Ash!"_ Reggie said, opening the door to Ash and his co. "And you must be Bonnie," He said, shaking the young girl's hand. "And Miss Serena.." He too shook her hand, Serena blushed wildly at the man, "And Mister Clemont." He said, slapping the boy on the back, eliciting a shout from the boy.

"Man what did you do to get him to leave? And how long will he be gone?" Ash asked, flopping down on the couch like he was at home.

"Ah, you know, just send him to go get a fake herb that I just now made up. It should take him all day while we set up and you and I," He pointed to himself and Ash, "get down to business." Ash blushed at the comment.

After the greetings and the introductions Reggie told the girls to go check the cake and showed Clemont what the living room should look like before he dragged Ash up the stairs to his brother's room.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Reggie?" Ash asked, looking up at his ex-rival's older brother.

"Of course! I said I'd get him a present he wouldn't forget!" The older brother grinned. "Now, do it." Ash blushed as he dropped his jeans and sat back on his ex-rival's bed and spread his legs whilst the man fit himself between them.

"Now just relax." He said, spreading the younger boy's legs just a little wider.

* * *

The party was a hit, everyone was there. Dawn, Kenny, Barry and Brock, some guy named Gary. Paul could only glare as all Ash's old friends came up to him and said their birthday wishes.

Even Brandon was here. Reggie had told him it would just be the two of them! _I'm gonna kill him._

But when he went to go look for his brother, all he found was a trio of blondes, two girls and one boy with big glasses.

"Happy Birthday Paul!" The smallest one said, before she threw her arms around him. _Who are these people?_

"Hey Paul!" He looked over in the direction of the staircase, there was his brother, wiping his hands on his apron.

"What the hell are all these people doing here Reggie?" And then he looked down at the girl who whined and pulled on his jacket, "And who are you?" He asked, watching as the taller, older girl pulled the younger off.

"Oh! These are Ash's traveling companions! They've come from Kalos! This is Bonnie, Clemont and Serena." He said, gesturing to the small group.

 _Ash is here?_ He looked around but the boy was nowhere to be found. Reggie just laughed, "He's helping me wrap my present for you. Why don't you just go upstairs and get it?" He said, pushing Paul in the direction of the stairs.

"Ok?" He pushed his brother away. And began his climb to the stairs.

* * *

Paul pushed open his brother's door, no Ash. The bathroom maybe?

As he walked further down the hall he could see a light under the door, _his door. What is Ash doing in his room?  
_

A note was on his door, **_"Happy Birthday bro, you deserve it.. and this.."_** It was signed with Reggie's name. Paul stared at the note for a second before he walked in. Paul was suddenly assaulted by the view, well, not really, he liked the sight.

On the center of his bed lay Ash, naked and squirming as a machine shoved a dildo deep into him. The boy was in such a position that he was on his knees with his face forced into a pillow.

His hands were tied behind his back along with a long purple ribbon and a blind fold covered his eyes.

The mechanical noise mixed with Ash's muffled moans from his gagged mouth filled the room as Paul shut the door quietly. The whole erotic display was topped off by a purple bow crudely stuck to his black hair.

He watched with mild interest as Ash struggled to turn himself over onto his back, fucking himself on the machine, moaning quietly with each thrust of the machine.

Paul looked between Ash and the note, finally understanding Reggie's strange behavior.

On the bed Ash squirmed and turned back over, his ass in the air, the machine driving into him. Paul also now understood why Reggie had wiped his hands, seeing as clear liquid ran down Ash's inner thighs.

Turning back Paul locked the door and walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he did so, and shut off the machine. Ash stiffened as the machine stopped and he acknowledged the presence of someone else in the room.

"Rwggi?" Ash asked in garbled tongue, the gag getting in the way, he could see his eyes flutter behind the blindfold.

"Wrong brother." Again, Ash stiffened as Paul shoved the machine out of the way, the dildo coming out with a 'pop'. Ash moaned slightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

Paul pulled out the gag, allowing Ash to breathe properly. "Happy Birthday.." Ash breathed weakly as Paul sat him up and pulled off the blindfold.

"Thanks." Paul muttered as he unbuckled his pants and pushed Ash down to where he was on his stomach, facing Paul.

Ash's big brown eyes stared up at him in wonder as he guided his dick to Ash's now open mouth.

Ash was greedy, sloppy, and Paul _loved it._ It was only when Ash began to whine and grind his hips down into Paul's pillow that Paul remembered that Ash needed help too.

He pulled away, much to Ash's obvious dismay, and pulled Ash back up onto hi knees and kissed him. He could see Ash's hands, fluttering behind his back as Paul kissed him.

"Please.." Ash begged when he pulled away, "I'm gonna burst. It took you so long to get home.." Ash looked down at his own dick, Reggie had obviously done a good job preparing him for Paul so if it haven't been for the cock ring he probably would have cum already.

Paul pulled off the ring carefully, using his other hand to grope at Ash's small, pert nipples.

Ash came with a soft whine, thrusting his hips as he spilled himself onto Paul's hands, his eyes screwed shut.

"Look at me." Paul demanded, letting go of his nipple and brought it up to Ash's chin. The boy's eyes were blown wide, he leaned forward, his tongue flicking out.

Paul kissed Ash one last time, before he let go and pushed Ash back down onto the bed, Ash's erection re-awakening. He leaned over Ash and shoved his legs apart with his knees, and lowered himself between the boys waiting thighs.

He teased Ash a little longer, biting his way down his neck, twisting his nipples, and stroking him before Ash began to whine and wrapped one of his leg's around Paul's waist.

Wasting no time he lined his throbbing dick up with the tight pink hole. In one swift motion he sheathed himself deep inside. The tightness of Ash brought out a moan that neither of the two had even suspected Paul possible of.

Ash was unable to move as Paul thrusted relentlessly into him, he could only moan and scream as Paul's grip tightened on his hips.

The music from the party became louder and Paul embarrassingly understood why, but this gave him the chance to really make Ash scream.

He adjusted his hips before Ash started to shudder and choke every time Paul hit a certain place. Paul focused on it and Ash's sweet moans.

Soon Ash was a writhing mess underneath Paul as he finally shuddered and came, tightening around Paul who came not seconds later.

* * *

After a few moments Paul pulled out, both of them breathing heavily as Paul untied Ash's ribbons.

Ash kissed him quickly on the cheek, blushing all the while. "Happy Birthday Paul."

Paul finished buckling his jeans when he turned to Ash. "Thanks." Paul said, turning towards Ash and kissed him, making Ash moan in the process. "Maybe we could do that again sometime." He watched as Ash pulled on his clothes quickly, nodding his head.

"Maybe we could do all that and more.." Ash looked at him, blush deepening. Paul looked at him for a second, trying to understand just what Ash was saying. "Come back to Kalos with me Paul." Ash laughed, biting his lip as Paul eyed him.

"Okay. But, we'll have to have a separate room y'know?" Paul said, grinning at Ash. Ash just shook his head and smiled.

"Let's get back to the party huh?" Ash asked, holding out his hands when he was ready.

* * *

Reggie knocked on his door later that night, Ash was sleeping in bed next to him.

"Thanks..." He looked over at Ash, sleeping peacefully, "For the present."

"Anything for my brother." Reggie said as he winked and shut the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Excuse me guys I must now go to snurch (snake church). Goodnight. I am going to hell.


End file.
